When is life not worth living
by AlyKat Ishi
Summary: Yoko Kurama had a team when he died the team disappeared, why? What is with this girl that can't speak properly and shes related to who!
1. Bring her here: Suichi

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yuyu Hakusho. Yes everyone wishes they at least owned one or more of them and I am the same. The only characters I own here are MiaKoda and the other members of Yoko's troop.

"You called?" I asked upon entering Koenma's office.  
"Okay your all here." Koenma answered. I looked around and saw Hiei and the others.  
"You need all of us?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes." Koenma growled irritably. For what?" Yusuke snapped back.  
"I need you four to pick up a girl in the human world. She needs to be brought back here." Koenma sighed.  
"Again you need all four of us for this?" Yusuke asked.  
"Look she's taken down all of my other detective teams, and I'm not sure which one of you she'll connect with. It could be Kurama or Kuwabara." Koenma sighed.  
"How's that?" I asked.  
"Her intelligence rivals Yoko's but her speech is something even Kuwabara could understand." Koenma answered.  
"With great intelligence comes great sacrifice." I answered.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Basically she has a speaking disorder. Yoko was one of those who worked for his intelligence. He wasn't born with it therefore no penalty." I answered. Koenma nodded.  
"I have one of my teams locating her right now. Meet up with them and bring her back here." Koenma ordered.

Authors Notes: Yay! First chapter up. I know its short but it get quite a bit longer as each chapter goes i promise. Anyway I hope you liked it. If not review and tell me what can be changed please. Or just review to tell me how you liked it.


	2. Meeting Me: MiaKoda

I sat in the tree watching them look around. It was funny, they knew I was here but didn't know exactly where. I watched them look everywhere and occasionally I would throw something hitting their heads.  
"there they are." said one of the men. A red head and a black haired man walked into my view. "team Urameshi, I presume."  
"yep. Have you located her?" asked the black haired one.  
"yes sir, we know she's really close to here, were just not sure where exactly." the idiot detective said sheepishly.  
"did you check the tree?" the red head asked.  
"what no."  
"well she's in the tree." he said pointing to me. I waved as all looked up.  
"Miakoda, isn't it?" the black-haired boy asked. I said nothing. "how about coming down here so we can talk to you?" I shook my head and smirked. I knew better once he had me down there on went the handcuffs.  
"hey shrimp, get her down here." the red head yelled. I dropped a branch as another black haired man tried to push me out of the tree. Suddenly I scented a fox demon. I looked up to the black haired man holding a time out signal. He either didn't listen or didn't know what I meant because he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to his level.  
"I… give." I stuttered the best I could. This was the reason I had foreseen going to Koenma's. this team would stop at nothing to achieve their goal.  
"let her go Hiei, she'll come with us." came a different voice. The man holding me by the neck hnned but released me.  
"ass." I growled at him. He glared threateningly then he pushed me out of the tree. I fell towards the ground annoyed with the spiky haired freak. So I flipped him off. I heard a breakout of laughter as a new red head caught me.  
"are you alright?" said the new red head, it had been him that had told that stuck up, head up his own ass pig to let me go. I nodded signifying I was alright. He set me down. Suddenly I found handcuffs on my wrists.  
"that isn't necessary Yusuke." the red head said taking the cuffs off. I smirked, I liked no cuffs therefore he was on my good side already.  
"what if she runs?" the black haired one asked.  
"then… you… will… have… to… c.. c.. catch… me." I stuttered. He whipped out the handcuffs again. I made quick hand signals telling him I wouldn't run, but apparently he never took sign language. I did a back flip avoiding the handcuffs. I waved my hands in front of my face and he stopped. I sighed, I needed a way to communicate quickly, and not one of them seemed to know sign language. The only person I knew that I could get my message across to was the one person I really didn't want to see. Sadly it didn't appear I would have much of a choice as the stuck up pig jumped down from the tree. I glared at him and he glared back.  
"well she doesn't get along with Hiei." the black haired one said. I rolled my eyes in an obvious way.  
"how do you know Urameshi?" asked the poofy red head. I look at him like he was insane, how stupid were these people. And they were supposed to be Koenma's best team. The black haired boy busted up laughing.  
"shall we go?" asked the red head that had caught me. I looked up to him and made signals of 'who are you people first.'  
"uh, English please." said the black haired boy.  
" not necessary Yusuke. She was just asking who we were." the red head stated. I cheered inwardly there was one, he knew sign language. "I am Kurama, that is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." he said. I was shocked when he said his name he was a fox demon named Kurama now that was suspicious. I nodded though as he pointed to each one. I waved saying hello. Then I motioned to Kurama that we could go now. He nodded and we began our trek to Koenma's. I walked next to Kurama seeing as though he was the only one that understood sign language. Suddenly I felt the nauseas feeling of a vision, I stopped walking and closed my eyes.  
"Miakoda?" Kuwabara asked but I blocked him out as I watched a scene from the past that was soon to become the future once again. I opened my eyes and sighed.  
"what did you see?" Kurama asked. I made gestures to Kurama.  
"I see what I always see when I go to Koenma's." I told Kurama. I made more motions. "I see needles, being knocked out, strapped down and tests again." I motioned to Kurama who looked surprised. I smirked and we continued to walk towards the portal to Koenma's. Yusuke flipped open a communicator and I heard Botan's peppy voice.  
"did you get her?" Botan asked. Yusuke pointed the communicator towards me and I waved to Botan. "hi Koda." Botan chirped. "okay here you go." Botan chirped cheerily. The portal appeared in front of Yusuke. All stepped forward towards and through it. I sighed this was it, after this I probably wouldn't see people ever again. I stepped through the portal to be embraced in Botan's crushing hug. "you've been away for sooo long." Botan cried. I made signals to Kurama yelling for help.  
"Botan I think your killing her." came Yusuke's voice. Botan suddenly released me and I took a breath.  
"sorry Koda." botan apologized but I gave her the okay signal and she hugged me briefly again. "okay ready to see Koenma?" botan asked. I gave her a not really but began to lead the way to Koenma's office. As we reached Koenma's office botan looked back at me and winked. She stopped the boys and knocking on the door she opened it. I quickly slipped into the office and into the dark as Koenma looked up. "there here"  
"so bring them in." Koenma said waving at her. Botan opened the door and led the boys in. Koenma continued stamping until he finished the stack. When he set the stack down and looked away, I stole the folders and held them above his head. "where is she?" Koenma asked irritably. Yusuke snickered, and Koenma looked up. That's when I dropped the papers on his head. I quickly scurried through the room and hid behind Kurama.  
"Miakoda Jaga..!!" Koenma yelled furiously but stopped before he finished my last name. I peeked from behind Kurama and waved. "you are in so much trouble." I made signals saying not yet I'm not. Koenma sighed.  
"why did you have us fetch her?" Yusuke asked. My eyes widened and my head snapped towards Koenma. I pleaded with him not to tell them.  
"she missed her appointment." Koenma said. I nearly fell over, he hadn't told them a lie but it wasn't the truth either.  
"you had us bring her here so you could talk to her?!" Kuwabara said outraged.  
"not an appointment with me a medical appointment. A very important medical appointment." Koenma growled glaring at me. I stepped out from behind Kurama.  
"I suppose you want to sedate me now?" I motioned to Koenma.  
"of course." Koenma said. I sighed as botan touched my shoulder. She began to lead me out of the room. I stopped at the door.  
"are you gonna put me on a team this time." I motioned.  
"I don't know, that all depends on you." Koenma answered. I gave a sad irritated look before botan took me out of the room. If everything depended on me then I would never be on a team. There was no hope for me once sedated I couldn't control anything. My instincts always tried to take over but I wouldn't let them so I ended up fighting myself and killing someone.  
Botan led me into the medical room. I could still smell the blood from last time. I sat down on the table as botan cleaned a spot on my arm for the needle. Botan was the only person I would let stick a needle in my arm while I was conscious. I felt the prick of the needle go through my flesh.  
"do you think you can keep control this time?" botan asked.  
" I don't know, probably not." I motioned carelessly.  
"I think you can do it, promise me you'll keep control." botan said. I looked up surprised.  
"I've never broken a promise I've made to you, I don't want to start now." I motioned to her. Botan smiled.  
"then promise me and maybe you'll keep control" botan said. I blinked at her maybe she was right . Maybe if I tried to keep my promise I would have more determination to fight.  
"okay, I promise." I motioned. Botan giggled, I knew my signals were getting sloppy from sedation. I laid back as I felt my limbs getting heavy.  
"you promised." botan said. I made a cross my heart signal closing my eyes. All was quiet and dark. I felt a familiar sense of unlocking in my mind. Then I felt the surge of power within me. I quickly restrained it as best I could, but I knew I couldn't keep it under for long.


	3. Sorting through her visions: Botan

I stood outside the room near the window as the psychic demons strapped Koda down. I had my fingers crossed across my chest. I was hoping praying that koda would keep control. The psychic demons turned on the recording monitor and locked into Koda's mind. As they began to tap into her vision, I saw her arm twitch. My breath caught in my throat. Her fist clenched and didn't unclench. The power was coming through much faster now. I was worried, could she keep her promise and if she didn't how would she react. I prayed harder that she would be able to keep control.  
The psychic demons had gotten halfway through her visions when the trouble began. Koda's body lurched trying to break free of the bindings that held her down. Her demon aura flared around her like fire burning her body.  
"koda." I gasped. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled against the bindings. Her silver eyes were slitted, like a cat in a hunt. I ran to the door as she broke the band on her right arm. When I finally got into the room koda was off the medical table and holding one of the psychic demons by the neck. I looked to the screen to see that everything had been finished. I looked back to Koda who was about to dig her claws into the demon she had caught.  
"You promised!!" I yelled at her. Koda's hand stopped, her claws barely touching the skin of the demon. She dropped the demon and stepped back, her hands to her head. I think if could have screamed properly she would have. I ran to her and engulfed her in my arms as she fell backwards. I just held her as she fought for control. After a little while koda became less tense and her arms fell away from her head. She was asleep, exhausted as always. I looked down at her, she looked like a sleeping child. Her face so soft and innocent that no one could really determine the pain and anguish she had been through. Or the horrid things she had seen.  
" you did it koda, you did it." I whispered to her brushing short black hair out of her face. Koenma had no reason to not put her on a team now. If he tried anything I would fight as she had. Kourne walked into the room. He gently took her arms. I stood up and followed him to her room. He laid her on the bed and walked out leaving her on top of the covers. We walked out and locked the door behind us.  
"how long will she stay?" Kourne asked.  
"hopefully a lot longer. She should get put on a team like she wanted. I'll make sure." I answered. Kourne smirked.  
"you gonna put her with him?"  
"I'll try if it'll help her." Kourne nodded.  
"she's going backwards constantly. She needs to start moving forward soon or she will start destroying herself." I nodded and walked to Koenma's office. Kourne stayed by the room waiting for koda to throw a fit.

Authors notes: Sorry this chapter is soo short. I promise to better for those of you who are reading. I've had 50 hits on the story already but no reviews. It would be nice if someone would tell me how i'm doing or if they have any ideas for the story. Or just say hi i like hearing from people.


	4. Nightmares and Youko: MiaKoda

Authors Notes: Yay! 61 hits so far but still no reviews. Okay this chapter is longer so i'm hoping for a review. Please, i want to know how i'm doing.

It plagued me over and over. Watching myself. Then the blood all around me. Everyone I knew dead. My eyes snapped open and I got up off the bed going into the bathroom. Turning on the sink I splashed the cold water onto my face. It didn't stop the images. I saw his body, dead standing next to me in the mirror. Torn, destroyed and mangled. I ripped the sink from the wall and threw it into the mirror. He appeared then in my room. I lunged at him. He moved around the room. I destroyed many things trying to get to him. But never, I could never touch him. He went to the door. I lunged towards him, claws outstretched. He grabbed my wrists, keeping me from harming him.  
"Koda, he's not there. Its okay. He's not there." came Kourne's voice. I blinked and suddenly Kourne was in his place. My claws retracted. Kourne released my wrists and I sat on the floor. Kourne crouched down in front of me.  
"he was there." I motioned.  
" no Koda he wasn't, he's there." he said touching my forehead.  
"he won't go away." I motioned.  
"you won't let it go. Koda, it wasn't your fault let go."  
"I can't" I answered.  
"you will." Kourne said standing up. "you did a number on the room." he laughed.  
"you should see the bathroom." I smirked. Kourne walked towards the bathroom. There was silence, then laughter.  
"you ripped the sink out and broke the mirror with it." Kourne howled.  
"shut up, birdie." I motioned standing up. He continued to laugh. "I'm hungry, how long have I been out?" he didn't answer so I just walked out of the room and down the hall where Koenma's giant kitchen was. Through the window I could tell the sun was setting soon.  
There was no one in the kitchen when I arrived, so I walked over to the giant fridge and opened it. As always it was layered with many sorts of foods. I sniffed at some and poked at others. But I couldn't for the life of me, find what I wanted. I sighed closing the fridge then I proceeded to go through some of the cabinets. Koenma and his stupid no fish policy. that's when I smelled some but no one was in the kitchen. I quickly followed the scent. I found Botan in a smaller kitchen I had never known about a few floors below.  
"there you are. Kourne told me you were up and probably looking for food. Where did you go?" she asked. I gave a mischievous smirk. "Koda you didn't go into Koenma's kitchen did you? Oh Kurama." Botan said looking behind me. I turned around to talk to the foxy red head but instead as soon I turned around I found my lips captured by ones really familiar.  
"well, well botan it seems you made a foxy catnip." came Kourne's voice.  
"woah, Kurama." came Yusuke's and Kuwabara's voices. The lips separated from mine and I saw him. Perfect, not a scratch on him just like he had been before the whole event..  
"Yoko." I mumbled.  
"I forgot that what I was making attracted you. KODA!!" Botan yelled. I had slapped Yoko. He was smirking about the fact as he rubbed his cheek.  
"I guess I deserved that." Yoko chuckled.  
"damn right you did. You've been alive for 20 years and didn't even try to find us. You were dead we thought you were dead." I motioned then growled hitting his chest.  
"koda, knock it off, stop hitting him." Botan yelled pulling me away from him.  
"I should have known it was you when you were the only one to ask me about the vision. Koenma didn't tell the Urameshi team about me because you would have known it was me." I motioned furiously.  
"are you that mad at me?" Yoko asked. I removed myself from Botan's grasp and stormed out. I wasn't hungry anymore. I found a window and went outside. I walked to the forest where I would get in less trouble if I injured something. I walked deep enough into the forest. Then grabbing the only thing he had ever given me. I summoned a portal to where everyone had once lived.  
It was still run down now. The stench of blood still lingered after 20 years. The grass grew everywhere but where I had stood, where I had stepped. I followed my steps towards the once beautiful building. I stood underneath the ivy covered arch. I recalled the designs now hidden and faded. The peaceful days when I sat beneath it learning from them. Anger welled in my veins. I wanted so badly to scream but I couldn't that graceful release of anger was beyond my reach. So I let the tears drift silently down my cheeks. No hiccups, no cries just breathing, but this substitution wouldn't relieve the burning.  
I closed my eyes willing the tears to cease as I imagined everything as it had been. Everyone planning a new adventure with new treasure for the taking. Yoko and kourne watching over everything, making changes as needed. But they were always watching. Those golden and black eyes roaming the landscape before them. I remembered when they had first brought me here. I remembered how I tried to find a place where their eyes wouldn't find me. But I never did…  
"koda!!" came the yell of botan. I turned to face her. "why… you know your not allowed to come here." botan said.  
"I just needed a reminder." I motioned lightly.  
"Of what?" botan asked, I heard caution and concern in her voice.  
"of why Koenma has me on a leash. Why he can rifle through my mind like it's a toy box every chance he gets." I motioned clenching my teeth.  
"koda. Come on lets go home you need some rest." botan sighed conjuring up a portal. I let her lead me back to Koenma's but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I passed out from exhaustion. For to be exhausted enough to pass out would take at least a week most times more. Botan led me to the room I had been in earlier, now it was fixed up and not as destroyed.  
"try to get some rest Koda." botan pleaded as she left. I walked to the window seal and sat down. I watched as the sun set outside.


	5. Hallucination & Nightmares: Botan & Koda

Tomorokoshi: Thank you for my first review. For the issue of Hiei/ Miakoda's last name I am aware of the fact that Jaganshi is not Hiei's last name. But i was unable to locate his last name for use. So until i can locate it that is what it will stay for now, i hope that is okay. Thank you again for the review. :3

"she's advanced further. She's back to crying silently." I told Kourne as I entered the room.  
"damn. Not only has she jumped back another space but her hallucinations get worse." Kourne growled.. He ran a hand through his dark hair frustrated.  
"this would be a lot easier if Koenma hadn't banned her from Genkai?" I asked.  
"ya it would but he's gonna have to undo the ban soon. Because as soon as she jumps back to not using sign language were screwed." kourne said.  
"hey Botan, bat boy. Kurama says dinners ready and bring Koda." came Yusuke's voice in the doorway.  
"coming" I called. "she might be asleep." kourne chuckled, we both knew better. The only time Koda slept was when she passed out because of her fear of the nightmares she had constantly. Kourne knocked on her door and walked in.  
"koda, time for dinner." I heard kourne say.

* * *

Kurama had finished serving everyone and now sat down to eat. I didn't look up at him, even though he wasn't in Yoko's form I was still quite upset at him. So I stared intently at my food as I ate. Conversation was directed everywhere even Kourne was enjoying some. Mostly he was picking on Yusuke and Kuwabara who were wolfing down their food. Conversation stayed away from me though.  
"Koda," came a voice. I looked up but no one was talking to me. "down here koda." I looked down at my fish. The fish head looked up at me then turned into one of my old partner's head, Rebecca. "your not still mad at him are you?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. she was dead, she couldn't be here, she couldn't talk.  
"Koda is everything okay. Something wrong with your fish?" kourne asked. I looked up at him quickly then back at my food. She was gone. "koda?" he questioned. I looked at him.  
"no its fine." I motioned. There she was right behind kourne.  
"okay." he said and went back to eating.  
"oh nice, lie. So what do you think Yoko will do when he finds out the reason why your Koenma's slave. Shall we find out?" she asked walking over to Kurama. She bent down to whisper in his ear.  
"NO!!" I yelled standing up. The chair fell behind me. Rebecca stood back up then smiling she disappeared.  
"koda what's wrong?" Botan asked now standing up also. I looked around, all eyes were on me. My heart beat fast in my chest, adrenaline coursing through my veins.  
"Koda, what did you see?" Kourne asked stepping towards me. I shook my head and made motions that I was going to my room. I excused myself and headed to my room. I sat in my room trying to clear my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to think about nothing as Genkai had taught me. But one thing always led to another and my mind soon became very cloudy. I stopped trying and laid back on my bed. I wouldn't sleep but it just felt good to lie there and breath. My eyes closed and I fought with sleep keeping myself barely conscious. I opened my eyes to find kourne, Botan, and team Urameshi. I sat up with kourne touching my shoulder. They all had worried looks on their face.  
"what's wrong?" I motioned.  
"you don't remember?" Kuwabara asked. Botan looked even more upset. I shook my head.  
"Koda, he found out. He nearly killed you. You've been in a coma for years." kourne answered my unspoken question. I looked down how could I not remember.  
"it wasn't your fault koda. It wasn't your fault." botan said.  
"it wasn't your fault." everyone started chanting. The began changing, transforming and blending together. Their words became blended and started changing, until it was Yoko standing in front of me. He had red eyes and looked to be in a crazy state of mind.  
"its all your fault." he growled lunging at me.  
I snapped awake. My breathing was hard. I was sitting up my eyes watering and my chest tight. It wasn't real it didn't happen I told myself. I stole a quick glance at the clock. 7:15, I could take a shower without disturbing anyone. I slide off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I started the water and undressed. I adjusted the water and stepped in. the water washed all the sweat that littered my body. I was ten minutes into my shower when the water turned cold. It felt good for a minute then I went to change the dials. The water suddenly warmed up again. I sighed closing my eyes and doused my head under the warm water. When I opened my eyes again I saw red head. Deep blood red. I jumped back away from the water which had turned to blood their blood. I crashed through the shower door breaking it.


	6. All I Can See Is Blood: Kourne

I awoke early to a bloody alarm clock going off in Yusuke's room. I stormed into his room turning it off, permanently. I snarled at Yusuke who was still sleeping and walked out. I went down towards the kitchen where Botan and Kurama were sipping on some drink.  
"Good morning." Botan chirped setting down her cup.  
"Mornin'" I grumbled back.  
"I would assume Yusuke's alarm went off and awoke you." Kurama said smiling. I gave him a how'd you guess look.  
"Here you go." botan said handing me a cup. I took it from her and gulped the contents down. It tasted kind of like mint tea but it didn't bug me. I began to wake up.  
"So did Koda leave her room last night?" I asked.  
"No, not to my knowledge all sensors showed that no windows or doors were opened last night except in Hiei's room." botan replied.  
"Hmmm, I figured she would at least have raided Koenma's kitchen since she barely ate yesterday." I replied. Botan shook her head as I heard the sound of a shower turn on above us. "She's up now."  
"Well it's certainly not the detective or the idiot." Hiei growled joining us.  
"Good morning, Hiei." Kurama answered. I looked at Kurama his personality had many differences from Yoko it was weird to think that those two shared a body.  
"It figures that idiot wouldn't be up yet." came Genkai's voice.  
"Genkai." I said surprised as my head snapped towards the doorway. I found Genkai looking at me with a glare.  
"Is she here?" Genkai asked. I nodded slowly.  
"She's taking a shower right now." I said.  
"Why didn't you call me?" Genkai growled.  
"For the same reason I didn't call you the last couple of months." I replied. Genkai raised an eyebrow. "Koenma has forbidden all communication between you and her."  
"Why?"  
"She caught a hint that some of the group was still around and went searching for files. Koenma caught her and happened to be in a bad mood that day. You can guess what went on from…" I stopped as I heard a crash above and shattering of glass.  
"Kourne?" Botan questioned.  
"What the hell was that?" came Yusuke's voice emerging from down the stairs.  
"It came from upstairs Yusuke." Kurama said. I was using sonar to search the level above us. Koda wasn't in her bedroom as I had expected. I looked over to where the bathroom was. I saw her pounding on the door like she couldn't get it open.  
"Kourne?" I heard botan question me.  
"Koda." I hissed and bolted to her room. I knew Genkai, botan and Kurama had followed. I kicked open Koda's bedroom door.  
"Kourne don't open that door!!" I heard Genkai yell. But it was too late I had busted my way through the bathroom door. Suddenly Koda flew past me. I followed her figure to discover she was in youko form.  
"Koda!!" I yelled in hopes of her stopping. She didn't, instead she continued through the closed window shattering the glass. I closed my eyes as Genkai, botan, and Kurama entered her room and lightening flashed outside followed by a loud clap of thunder.  
"Kourne?" botan asked her voice filled with worry.  
"She's scared, she's in youko form." I said opening my eyes. I walked into the bathroom.  
"She was chanting something about blood. Their blood." Genkai said walking in behind me.  
"The only blood I see is hers." I said looking around. Glass was scattered everywhere from the shower door. Blood littered the floor from the injuries I assumed koda had received. "She must have thought the shower water had turned to their blood." I said turning off the water to the shower.  
"Kourne, go with team Urameshi and find her quickly." Genkai growled at me. I heard her walk away.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"I know a certain prince of spirit world who needs his attitude adjusted by a lot." she growled as she continued walking. It was times like these that I really appreciated what a hard ass Genkai was. I looked to Botan who nodded. She quickly gathered team Urameshi and out we went. I followed the scent of her blood quickly knowing that I had little time before a downpour started. The blood thinned her wounds were healing as was to be expected. That meant I would have to use sonar, it could make finding her easier or harder. Depending on if there were others in the forest.  
Thunder clapped above us as light filled the air, filling the air with a slow. The canopy blocked most of it for now. I picked up the pace as the downpour started. Suddenly I stopped. The blood on the ground ended here but it was too soon. Her wounds shouldn't be healed completely yet and the rain had failed to rush through the canopy. I looked around; there was not a sight of her. But her scent was close. One thing I found odd about the blood was there was a lot more of it then there should have been. The rain steadily increased as I began to use my sonar. As I looked around I suddenly heard a low whine from behind me.  
"Yoko?" I questioned. But he just put a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet as he pointed up into the tree where the blood ended. I turned back around and looked up. Sure enough there she was in youko form still. She was curled sitting against the trunk on a branch high above. Yoko let out another low whine a little higher in pitch this time. This caught Koda's attention she unburied her head from her arms. Her silvery eyes looking around. I remembered now, when she was scared enough to go to youko form Yoko would comfort her by talking in whines.  
She caught site of us below her. Her silver eyes narrowed in fear and she stood up on the branch. Yoko let out a yip, but Koda shook her head. Looking at me briefly she fled through the tree tops. Yoko and I ran after her immediately. He looked to me as we ran.  
"What's wrong with her?" Yoko questioned. "She doesn't run from me or at least she didn't use to. What has happened since I've been gone?"  
"I can't tell you details, all I can say is that right now she's afraid of what you'll do to her when you find out what she's done." I answered.  
"I'm not sure I can be mad at her for anything after all she has more reason to be mad at me." Yoko said. I looked at him; it looked like he truly meant it. His face was as serious as if he was in the middle of chasing a gem. Maybe that was what she was to him a precious gem that he didn't want to lose. Either way when we finally got her back I would have to tell him. It was the only way she could be possibly mended if he knew and he was my friend I couldn't keep something like this from him. Especially since she had done it for him.  
"Koda, stop!!" I yelled. I saw it a trap, black market trap I knew those anywhere. We had broken her out of one when she had just joined us but it had nearly killed her. She didn't stop instead she fell right into the trap.  
"KODA!!" Yoko and I yelled. We ran up to the trap where koda now hung in the air fighting against it. Her claws extended to the full length trying to slash through the diamond beaded rope. Her claws were being shredded against the rope. She was breaking it down to her fingers.  
"Damn it." I growled.  
"Stupid girl is going to ruin her hands if she tries anymore of that." Hiei growled next to me. Yoko let a low growl escape from the back of his throat. Koda stopped thrashing in her trap. She let out a low whine to Yoko.  
"Hiei how fast can you get Genkai? We'll keep her from injuring herself." I asked but he was gone as soon as I finished asking the question. I sighed and walked slowly to Yoko. The two were conversing in whines, growls and whistles. Some times koda would yip but this was normal for the two foxes. Yoko whined and growled a few times, which caused koda to curl into a ball and rock in her entrapment.  
"What did you say to her?" I asked him.  
"I asked her what she thinks I will be mad at her about." Yoko replied. I sighed at least she wasn't thrashing now.  
"It's over here." I heard an unknown voice growl.  
"Black market traders." I growled. Yoko grabbed my arm and pulled me into the tree above the trap.  
"See here it is and look what a lovely little catch we have here. She fetch a fair price, what do you say 3 million." asked the first voice.  
"Naw, she's worth more than that look at her arm. She's a thief probably part of Yoko's old crew. No I'd say about 10 million at least. What do you say girly." the other said rattling the trap. Koda didn't respond except for looking up. When she caught site of the men her eyes grew wide.  
"She would probably fetch a great price, but sadly she's not for sale." said Yoko. He was below me now hanging of the trap. The rain pour was furious now.  
"It's Yoko Kurama. Wasn't he supposed to be dead." said the first demon.  
"It's not really him. He's dead." the second demon said confidently.  
"Would you really like to test that theory?" I growled hopping down from the tree beside Yoko.  
"Shit man, that's kourne." the first demon said stepping back.  
"Quit whining there's more of us then them." the second demon said pressing something on his shoulder strap for his shirt. Suddenly ten more demons appeared.  
"You're not very intelligent." I growled. The demons laughed outwardly.  
"Yes their sense of smell seems to be lacking don't you agree, Hiei." Yoko growled backwards to the rekai Tentai and Genkai who had just shown up.  
"Hn." I heard Hiei.  
"Let her down and you might get away." I heard Genkai growl.  
"No way is old hag, if this is the same fox vixen that was part of the crew then she's worth more money than any other catch ever." the second demon growled.  
"Hey asshole you heard the hag let her go." Yusuke yelled. The demons laughed.  
"You have chosen then." Yoko said. His voice was deadly calm but fierce, his anger held in but wanting to burst through in the utter shredding of bodies. I now realized what had happened with Koda when he had died. A fox's emotions were fragile things to play with and any major off set from the norm would cause devastation to those that had caused the problem. This explained why some of the crew had survived. I drew my sword along with Hiei, Kuwabara summoned his. Yusuke punched his hand signaling he was ready to punch in some faces. Yoko pulled a rose out of his hair which transformed into his rose whip. In this form it was far more deadly then Suichi's. We would have no problem beating these black market traders.  
"To the death then." one of the traders growled that labeled the start. The traders flew forward knives and daggers drawn. There weapons were simple compared to ours, so small and pathetic. I slashed down two demons. Kuwabara and Yusuke took down one each. Kuwabara running his sword through his and Yusuke by knocking his in the head rendering him unconscious, it looked as though he was the leader. Genkai severely injured two others. Hiei had cut two more into bite sized pieces. Yoko had the most kills, the last four lay on the ground around him utterly torn to shreds. Their heads were shredded off their necks, their bodies were no different.  
"Damn Kurama." Yusuke said in awe.  
"Do not test him now, Yusuke." I heard Genkai growl. She walked over to the diamond laced netting that held the shaking Koda. She was so scared, terrified, I had only twice seen here as terrified as she was now. Yoko had only seen her like this once before, I was sure that it made him feel terrible. He had said that she would never have to feel this way again. I walked up to the entrapment.  
"It took us forever to open this damn thing last time." I told Genkai.  
"There's a certain way to do it. She said searching the underneath with her hands and a dagger. Suddenly the bottom of the entrapment fell apart and Koda hit the ground. She uttered no cry; she just scrambled to get up. Her fox ears pressed to the top of her head, her tail nearly in between her legs like a cowardly puppy. I grabbed her arm to keep her from running again. She turned to face me her eyes full of fear when she knew it was me she turned and hugged me. She gripped tightly; I knew she was afraid I wasn't really there. I wrapped my arms around her gently trying to comfort her. I looked to Yoko who was watching determinedly. Koda's body heat was low she wasn't keeping herself warm with her power she seemed to have given up or couldn't focus.  
"She still sees it. The rain she thinks its blood." Genkai said. My eyes widened.  
"Koda its not blood just water. Just rain." I said hugging her tight. I was fearful for her these things needed to stop Yoko was here and yet she kept going back. We needed to stop it; we needed to stop her from going backwards before she destroyed herself. I needed to stop it no matter what the cost.  
We took Koda back to Koenma's palace. I carried her the whole way with her head buried in my chest trying to keep from seeing what she thought was the blood that she had spilled. I took her to her room and sat her down on her bed. She let go once inside but she kept rubbing her arms furiously. I tried to make her stop because she was rubbing them raw but she wouldn't. It was like she couldn't even hear me.  
"She thinks she's covered in it. She wants to wipe it away but its sinking in." Genkai said.  
"I'll get some water then." I said getting g up running to the bathroom and filling a cup with water. I took it back and was about to pour it on Koda's arms when and knocked it away. The water splashed all over the ground and for a second I saw what she did. The crimson liquid ooze from the cup onto the floor. Then it was gone. "All water is the same." I said, Koda was back to rubbing her arms again but this time she was scratching with her claws. "KODA, Woah stop." I said grabbing her wrists. She tried to pull away and scratch again but I refused to let go. "Genkai would you fetch Yukina?" I asked not turning to even look.  
"I'm right here." Came Yukina's voice right next to me.  
"When did you sneak in?" I questioned as she kneeled down next to me.  
"About the point when you wanted to pour tap water on her arms." She answered. Mysteriously creating water in her hands as Koda did with fire. Koda stopped fighting me so suddenly I looked to her. Her eyes were focused on Yukina and her water. I slowly brought Koda's wrists towards the water; she made no move to stop me. Pure water was normal to her, not blood.  
"Drench her in it." I said to Yukina. She smiled softly and slowly laced the water around Koda's arms then to the rest of her. When Yukina had finished with that she healed the clawing Koda had done to herself and walked out. I released my hold on Koda; she made no move to scratch again.  
"She's fine now a little in shock but she'll be fine. Go get some food, Kurama just made some." Genkai said. I stood and nodded, Genkai would not leave her alone, not after this. I walked out and down stairs pondering what Koda would do next and Koenma's reaction.


	7. You can't leave me! : Miakoda

People in and out of the room, visiting, trying to talk to me. I recognized them but my brain was not functioning enough to claim names to the faces, to the voices. The only one that seemed deserving of a name was Genkai and Botan who were constantly in my room no matter what time of the day. Sometime in the night I would wake up from another nightmare and there would be Genkai or Botan. Botan would comfort me while Genkai sat there talking to me in my mind. During the day neither talked to me, one or the other would be off somewhere but I was never left alone. I wouldn't allow it; I was too frightened, and too scared that no one would come back. They would all leave I knew it.

Food would be brought in sometime during the day, but I couldn't touch it. For some reason I could barely lift an arm. Except for when someone tried to leave the room with me alone. Sleep came every night despite my fear of the nightmares, but nothing replenished my energy. My voice had gone, sign language forgotten, no communication except with Genkai but she rarely said much. Most of the time she was out of the room. I could always hear her though down the hall yelling. Over what I had no clue, and in truth I didn't think it mattered. Nothing really did anymore. Koenma could rifle through my mind, Yoko could find out about what had happened. I didn't care. Tears never escaped, they had disappeared all together.

I looked towards the door it was open; Botan sat beside the bed now reading a document of some kind. Figures passed the door constantly. Like the stars of the night constantly flickering telling you they were there. Stars and the moon pretty things so far away, so lost in the vast space of nothingness. I could see them everywhere, the bed had become the moon and I lay on my back looking at the stars. So much brighter and so much closer.

"Koda? Its dinner time, would you like to come and eat with us?" Botan asked pulling me back down to earth. I looked to her but she was gone from the chair next to the bed. She was at the door, she was leaving. I shook my head telling her no, she wasn't aloud to leave. She had to stay someone had to stay they wouldn't come back if they didn't. But she didn't understand. "Okay I'll be back in about an hour then." Botan said turning away. I reached out to her begging her to come back. I want to call for her but I couldn't I had been silenced. My arm dropped when she was gone from my sight and the door closed behind her. I swallowed hard.

How could she, she would just leave me alone like that. She didn't care no one cared. I wanted out. For the first time in a few days I sat up. My chest moving quickly with each raged scared breath. I stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed the handle trying desperately to open it, it wouldn't budge they had locked me in here. I was trapped; I ran to the window trying to open that too, nothing. 'Let me out!' I screamed within my mind, but no one would answer no one could hear me. Only those that were like Genkai and me could. My father could hear me but he was dead, Yukina could but she wasn't here. That only left Yukina's and my brother but he was nowhere. Yukina had never found him and I had never known where to look.

I tossed things around the room. Screaming through my mind pleading with anyone that could hear me to come back or let me out. No one, no one would answer me, no one was coming. In my panic I picked up something and threw it through the window when I was too close to it. Shards of glass backfired slicing open skin. I fell to the ground as I heard the thing I threw out the window hit the ground and break. I shook all over, from fear from pain. That was it I was going to die in this room.

Suddenly the door burst open, I turned and launched myself into the arms of whoever stood in the doorway. Burying my head in a flat chest I felt strong arms wrap around me. The scent was of familiarity but right now I had troubled distinguishing it. I just didn't want this person to leave, I wouldn't let them. My body was shaking like I was cold.

"Koda your freezing, warm yourself up," said the voice of the person that was holding me. He quickly ran his hands up and down my arms trying to at least warm them a bit. "Kourne go fetch Genkai or Hiei we can't have her freezing herself." Said the voice.

"Alright." I heard Kourne say then footsteps fading away.

"Koda what's wrong I need you to tell me." the voice pleaded.

"That won't work Suichi." came Genkai's voice. 'Koda, enough of this. Your acting like a spurned child.' I didn't answer her; her criticism didn't matter right now. I was safe with this person and I wasn't letting them out of my sight. That promise to myself didn't fade as Botan walked into the room. I looked to her almost expecting her to pull me away from this person; instead I found a small smile on her face. "Suichi hold her tight, taking over her powers and using them on her isn't going to be pleasant." came Genkai's voice. I looked at her questioning.

'Whose powers?' I asked. She didn't answer me but the person's hold on me suddenly tightened a bit not enough to hurt me just to keep me there. My eyes went wide. 'NO!!!!' I yelled to her but I quickly felt pain suddenly burst through my body. My hands, which had been just lying on the person's biceps, now clutched the material of their shirt as I buried my head in their chest. Heat rarely was hot enough to hurt me but the heat I felt rushing through my body burned, scolded. True my body warmed but it wasn't as calm as when I did it, it hurt, it hurt so much. Tears formed in my eyes, Genkai was doing this she was doing it to me. I opened my eyes staring at the maroon clothing. This wasn't going to happen, it wasn't okay for her to be doing this to me, it had to 'STOP!' I yelled through my mind throwing her out. The pain calmed down to a slow ache then a throbbing before it disappeared and I was left with the warm flow of my powers regulating my temperature.

"Genkai!" I heard Botan cry. I looked over to where Genkai had been, glaring at her. Forcing her out of my mind had left me out of breath but she had ended up on the floor.

"I'm fine." Genkai said picking herself up off the ground, she was staring at me. 'Your coming back with me.'

'Don't do that again.' I growled ignoring her statement. She in turn ignored me.

"She's talking to you?" Botan asked looking back and forth between Genkai and I.

"Threatening is more like it." came the annoying pig's voice.

"Koda that's great!" Botan cried pulling me away from the maroon clothed person. As she hugged me I saw his red hair and emerald eyes. I stiffened; he had been holding me. Kourne behind him had let him hold me.

After all that I didn't fall asleep anymore and my body didn't feel so weak to where I couldn't move. I was back to my weeks of no sleep, out of my room but I still spoke to no one but Genkai. Whenever I saw Youko or Suichi, as the humans of the group called him, every time he tried to catch my eye I would look away avoiding him. Kourne shook his head and chuckled every time even though I knew he was annoyed with the fact.

Almost two weeks after the event everyone sat in the living room. We were all watching a movie when suddenly someone came into the room at a "scary" part. I jumped and fell to the floor scaring almost everyone in the room, purposely.

"Onee-chan." came the voice of the person who had walked into the room as I jumped. I looked up to find my sister. She rushed over to me as I sat up tackling me back onto the ground. Air escaped my chest as all her weight was on top of me. Though she was quite light she had thrown herself on me unexpectedly.

'Yukina what are you doing here?' I questioned in her mind.

"We came to get you." Yukina answered.

'We?' I questioned.

"Genkai and I, of course." she said, just as Genkai walked in. I gave her a wary look but she just nodded to me. I felt Yukina hug me tighter and I looked down to her. "You'll come with us right Onee-chan?" she asked.

"She doesn't have a choice." Genkai said but I just looked at Yukina.

'Of course I will Nee-chan.' I answered her.

"Lets go get your stuff Onee-chan." Yukina said dragging me out of the living room and up to mine.


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone I know there are alot of you viewing this. But only two of you have given me reviews. Please let me know what you think of it. I have quite a bit more written right now, and I don't want to be one of those people that says I won't post a new chapter until i get x ammount of reviews. Please send me a review, let me know how i'm doing or anything.

To Kaori Minamino: Thanks for the review. I changed Kourne to Kuronue, hopefully you'll like the next upcoming chapter.


	9. Relevance: Genkai

(Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next one is kinda short too but the one after that is much longer I promise. Thank you for all your reviews too.)

I watched as Yukina took Koda upstairs. I could feel Hiei's eyes on me. I knew the question he was asking, questing to know. Yukina his sister had called Koda her sister. He wanted to know if the opposite was true. Was she really Yukina's sister and in turn his sister too?

"Yes, Hiei. She is what you think her to be." I said looking at him. His red eyes went wide. "You smell the fox demon on her. Her mother was a fox demon her father is that of Yukina's." I said cryptically so as Kuwabara would not understand that Koda was Hiei's sister also. Yusuke and Suichi on the other hand, their eyes widened as much as Hiei's did. Luckily Botan entered the room then so they could not ask me any questions.

"Genkai, you're taking her?" she asked.

"She needs to be retrained. Her mind is out of control. It's only a matter of time before everything replays if I do not take her. Besides I believe you want her understandable again." I said. Botan nodded sadly. Koda was the only female here on a normal basis and she hated what was happening to her but she hated losing her just as much. "Your always welcome to come visit." I said. Botan looked up more surprised than anything. I never allowed people to visit those who I was training.

"But…" she questioned. I stopped her.

"She'll need contact with others while I'm training her. But there are rules. No one is to speak to her unless, unless" I made sure I was being clear in this fact. "She talks to you first, whether it be by sign language or her own voice." I said. Those around me nodded.

"Genkai that's so cruel." Botan protested.

"Its necessary if you ever want her normal again." I answered. Botan looked at me her eyes sad but understanding. I heard Yukina coming back down the stairs followed by Koda who was carrying only a small pack. She never had many possessions and those she did she carried around with her everywhere.

"Ready!" Yukina cried happily. I nodded and looked to Hiei. Sure enough he was staring at her, his eyes scanning her over in a different way. She had the same hair color as him and if not for her visions I was sure her eye color would have been the same as the twins. She was a mix between the twins, though not at all a Koorime she had Yukina's caring nature and Hiei's fighting spirit. Like both twins she didn't give up either, it was sad she couldn't speak as they could. Only I knew the torture she had been through.


	10. How to speak without words? : MiaKoda

(Yay! Next chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer.)

As Yukina and I came back down stairs I felt eyes on me. I looked to Genkai asking her what was up but she seemed to be pondering something. I blew it off, whatever. They could look all they want I was still leaving with my sister. One pair of eyes in particular I felt on me was that of the annoying pig. I looked over at him and glared. He glared back but did not avert his gaze. It irritated me but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Koda?" came Botan's voice. I looked to her curiously her voice had been so soft, timid. "I want you to promise me something." I looked at her with a questioning look. "Promise me, promise me you won't do anything to purposely injure yourself while your there okay?" Botan asked. I merely nodded in response but that didn't seem satisfy her. "Yes, what?" she asked tears in her eyes. I could see the confusion and doubt in her eyes. I looked to Genkai desperation in my eyes, asking her to tell Botan.

"Tell her yourself." Genkai said turning away from me. I looked to my sister hopefully but she just shook her head. Desperately I tried, tried to remember words, sign language anything I could use to communicate. I couldn't, no matter how I tried I couldn't come up with anything. It seemed impossible the only way I knew what to do was through my mind but I couldn't yet project my thoughts into someone else's head unless they could read minds.

'Please.' I cried out to those that could hear me in the room. Genkai and my sister just continued to watch. My sister had a sad expression as she watched me while Genkai just gave me a stoic stare. I was giving up when I heard the annoying pig.

"She promises." he said, I looked over to him surprised.

'Why?' I asked him. He didn't respond, he just stared. Not a glare just stared; it was like he was staring into my soul trying to determine something. I felt within his stare as though without meaning to he was telling me something. Telling me the truth of why he had helped me.

"Really Koda, you promise?" Botan asked. I turned to her smiling. I nodded before making the symbol of crossing my heart. I saw Botan smile brightly like I had just done something right. She rushed up and hugged me and I hugged her back. When she finally let go I walked over and stood next to Genkai and my sister.

"Lets go." Genkai said turning away towards walking out the door. Yukina immediately followed after her. I however stayed a moment more to do one thing I knew needed to be done.

'Thank you … Hiei.' I said not knowing if he would truly hear me then quickly went off following Genkai and my sister


	11. Like Parents in a divorce: Yusuke

(See here it is new chapter much longer. Thank you for the reviews.)

"Where is Koda?" Koenma asked appearing in the room. I was playing video games with Kuwabara, Kurama was reading a book on the couch and Hiei was on the window seal as normal. But he seemed to be thinking more intently for the past two weeks.

"She's with Genkai still." I answered.

"You were supposed to go get her, her appointment was four days ago." Koenma growled it was obvious he was displeased.

"You try getting her from the old lady then, but she said she wasn't done with her yet." I said.

"Fine I will, since I can't seem to rely on you." Koenma said. I paused the game and stood up.

"What are you doing Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked me. I shrugged.

"I figured if baby breath was going to go against Genkai's order it might be interesting to watch." I said. Kuwabara nodded and stood up. I saw Kurama mark his page in his book and put it on the table. Hiei was already gone which I had expected considering the new information he had just received. He would want to protect his younger sister from anything the brat had to throw at her. It also probably made him angrier that Koenma had kept it from him. Now that I thought more about it found how much more entertaining it might be a smirked a bit.

We were in luck when we arrived the vicious battle had yet to start and we got to see Genkai training Koda. They were currently in the yard fighting; it looked like they had been doing so for quite sometime too. Koda seemed to be breathing hard and was covered in sweat. Genkai also showed signs of fatigue but it was less. The more I watched the more I noticed that it wasn't just a physical battle, Genkai was throwing things into Koda's mind and she would have to deal with them as well as either attack or dodge an attack by Genkai. I was impressed Koda seemed to be holding her own with just a bit of trouble.

"Oh hello. Its nice to see you all." came Yukina's voice.

"Hello Yukina." Kurama greeted.

"Yukina my love." Kuwabara cried. "I have missed you so."

"It is nice to see you to Kazuma." Yukina said politely. I smiled it always funny watching as she put off his comments. "Is Hiei not with you?" she asked.

"No he is nearby." Kurama answered.

"Oh than everyone is here. I thought it was strange that Lord Koenma was here asking to see Lady Genkai, but now I guess I sort of understand." Yukina said.

"Yeah, baby breath wants to take Koda back." I said with a shrug. Yukina blinked.

"He can't, she hasn't even regained her sign language yet." Yukina exclaimed with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry my love, I'll keep him from doing that." Kuwabara offered. Yukina smiled at him.

"Really Kazuma?" Yukina asked. I laughed a bit, I knew all to well how well he would do that. Koenma would give him one harsh look and he would cower away.

"I would like to see that." came Hiei's voice.

"What was that shrimp?!" Kuwabara yelled and they were back to their normal antics. Only to be stopped when Koda flew right into Kuwabara.

"Oh Koda!" Yukina called.

"Leave her, were not done." Genkai ordered. Koda picked herself up off Kuwabara a sneer on her face. It was apparent that she was unhappy with what had just happened a she launched herself back into battle. Claws extended and her teeth bared she only found herself thrown back again but not as far. She stopped herself and jumped over Genkai throwing fire at her. Genkai swiftly dodged only to have Koda come down on her in a different spot. Now it was hand-to-hand Genkai had no time to throw a mind attack to her she had to dodge Koda's vicious attacks.

I could see it now she looked so similar to Hiei fighting the way she was, the ferocity match his, her skill seemed to be up there also. Koda finally landed a blow only to have her arm grabbed and flipped harshly onto the ground. The final thing Genkai did was a mind attack, which Koda had not expected and took the full force of it. Eyes widened around me as a small scream came from her throat. Everyone froze and Genkai stopped her attack. The noise stopped and Koda lay still for a moment before she started to pick herself up.

"Enough Koda we are done for today." Genkai ordered her. Koda held herself up in a sitting position glaring at Genkai for a moment before smiling.

"Wow you must be getting soft old bat to let her off before she passed out." I said with a bit of distaste. Genkai scoffed and jabbed her thumb back towards Koda. I turned to look at Koda to find her asleep on the ground.

"Finally…" I heard Yukina sigh.

"Finally what?" I heard Kurama ask.

"She hasn't slept in almost two weeks. She had a nightmare two weeks ago and its been bugging her. Finally Lady Genkai got fed up and set up this as training today to try and exhaust her. Luckily it worked." Yukina said.

"Do you know what it was about?" Kurama asked. Yukina shook her head.

"Sorry…" Yukina apologized. Kurama shook his head and waved off her apology.

"Don't worry about it Yukina I'll see if Genkai knows." Kurama said walking over and picking up Koda.

"GENKAI!!" came the loud voice of Koenma. It did not sound like he was happy at all.

"What do you want?" Genkai growled as Koenma came into view.

"You know what I came for." Koenma growled.

"Then you've wasted your time. I told you I'll return her when I'm done." Genkai growled back. I could see sparks fly between them.

"She is returning now." Koenma dared. Genkai who had started to turn away was right back to facing him a glare on her face that even I had never faced.

"I don't know how dear she is to you but at the pace your going with her memories and visions you'll kill her soon enough. I am prolonging her life." Genkai growled.

"It was her choice. It was either this or be thrown in Rekai jail till she died. This is what she gets for massacring so many people. Eyes around me widened and I heard gasps. It even surprised me, how could that girl have killed enough people to be sentenced to that torture.

"Lord Koenma you are aware of the circumstances behind it. It was only the nature of the event. Please let us help my sister." I heard Yukina argue. Koenma shook his head towards her. He had his mindset this was going to take all of us. Kurama stepped away from Koenma with Koda his green eyes showing tinges of gold already. Youko was in on this too, but I should have expected that considering their past together.

"Koenma that's harsh. She is not bad." Kuwabara declared. I nodded in agreement as Koenma looked over to us. He had a mean glare on his face far worse then anything we had seen before but neither of us backed down. We knew whatever the reason he had he was being far too harsh.

"Face it Koenma the place for her right now is here. Protecting her in your big castle grew old for ages ago. "Genkai said. Koenma's face softened. Suddenly I laughed they looked so much like parents, Koenma the stubborn father giving in to the equally stubborn mother. Both turned their glares on me but I was laughing too hard to care now as I fell to the ground.

"What is so funny dimwit?" Genkai growled at me.

"He was imagining how like a family you looked." Hiei growled answering through my laughter.

"In a way they do." Yukina giggled. I laughed harder as Yukina said that.

"I'll return for her in a week." Koenma said then left. Genkai just shook her head and followed Kurama inside. I finished my laughing fit and walked inside, Kurama was covering Koda with a blanket while she lay on the couch. She looked so innocent in sleep like a child, a five-year-old child. If it wasn't for her well-racked chest I might have thought she was a child. Especially since her stature she was smaller than Hiei's and I thought him a child at one point. That was the first and last time I made that mistake.

"I see you're done laughing now." Kourne said entering the room.

"When did you show up?" I asked ignoring his question. He shrugged at me. Neither question really mattered, we were both beating around the bush until I asked the real question or he told me. He was the only one that knew besides Koenma, Genkai and Botan of what had happened to Koda to make Koenma react like that. Genkai kept secrets to well and well anytime I asked Botan she had a sad look. Hiei stepped forward towards Kourne with Kurama.

"We need to talk," he growled lowly. Kourne smirked in what I could only assume at Hiei's way of taking care of his new sister.

"Alright lets talk." Kourne said nodding towards Genkai who nodded towards the upstairs. We followed Kuronue up the stairs as Genkai followed us. We were going to get answers.


	12. The Long Lost Brother: MiaKoda

I didn't know how much time had passed when I awoke. My mind was still very slow and sluggish. I could barely sense the life force of those around me. Some how I knew I was safe but I couldn't determine where. I was sore and very weak as I opened my eyes. Ruby eyes stared back into my own silver ones. My mind suddenly went into alert as I tried to contemplate my situation and remember what had happened.

"Your awake." said the voice belonging to the ruby eyes. It wasn't cold just distant almost unsure as what to do. I blinked in confusion as things started coming back to me. Genkai's… I was at Genkai's and we had been training. More like she had been hell bent on nearly killing me but that was her form of training when she was irritated and I had provoked her I suppose. I reached a hand up to my head, which had begun to ache very badly. I closed my eyes trying to make the ache disappear.

"Oh Koda your awake." came my sister's voice. "Here sit up and drink this. It will help with your headache and returning your ki." Yukina said helping me sit up before forcing a drink into my hand. Slowly I took a sip and nearly spit it out. It was defiantly something either Kurama or Yoko had prepared. It tasted like dirt and possibly something dying, but that was how you knew it was right and it would work. My headache was quickly disappearing but I still felt groggy.

"Unlike the others you have to drink all of this one." Kourne said appearing in my line of sight. I rolled my eyes and set the cup away from me. I didn't believe him; he got a kick out of trying to make me drink more of it and watching my reaction. "I'm not kidding Koda to replenish your energy quickly you need to drink all of it." Kourne said when he saw me roll my eyes.

"Koda he's not lying you have to drink it." Suichi said. I glared now they were teaming up. Yukina's hand touched my forehead.

"She's still got a fever." Yukina said. "Koda you have to drink it." Yukina urged. Now they had gotten her in on it.

'Yukina, I'm not drinking it.' I protested. 'I'm not falling for this trick, when I was younger I had but not now.'

"Koda this isn't a trick, your energy level is too low right now to hold up your immune system this will help. Kurama explained everything to me." Yukina explained but I just shook my head.

'Let's put it this way, you drink it or I cram it down your throat.' came the annoying pig's voice in my head.

'I'd like to see you try, now get out of my head!' I yelled to him. He merely glared at me and I glared back.

"Koda you may feel alright at this moment but the second you try to do anything your going to hit the floor." Suichi insisted. I sneered unconvinced at their pressing; I sat up throwing the blankets off of myself. Suichi and Kourne nearly dived forward as I swung my feet over the edge of the couch. My glare stilled them; I would prove that I wasn't as weak as they were making me out to be. I pushed myself up to a standing position with a smirk I walked forward looking at the two. Both of them were giving me expectant looks, Kourne was even counting down on one hand. I gave him a glare and walked towards him to hit him.

It was so sudden the room seemed to tip. I blinked and threw a hand out to balance myself. I heard my sister gasp and move to get up but Suichi held a hand up to stop her as I held my ground. I heard a mumble of words come from Suichi then he walking towards me holding out his hands like he wanted me to hold them for balance. I swatted them away but in turn I threw off my balance and was suddenly falling towards the floor. Suichi caught me, Kourne right by his side. I blinked and suddenly I was being lowered onto the couch again. Luckily I was sitting up because they tried to feed me that shit again. I fought against them, turning away tossing my hand out to hit the cup. It was pulled away causing me to miss.

"Koda, enough of this your going to drink it one way or another." Kourne growled irritably. The next thing I knew I was being pressed into the couch, pinned down. Kourne had my arms, Yukina and the oaf held my legs, Suichi stood over me with the cup in hand and the annoying pig was above my head. Suddenly his fingers were trying to pry my mouth open. I resisted fiercely then opened quickly, only to bite down. He jerked his hand back with a small hiss. I gave a growl with clenched teeth.

"You will drink this." The annoying pig growled irritated. I gave another growl through clenched teeth again. I was not going to give in to them so they could laugh; I was being so stubborn I didn't even realize they were being serious about me drinking all of it. Suddenly fingers clamped onto my nose holding it closed. I quickly fought whipping my head back and forth not even thinking about breathing. The fingers helped and soon I had to open my mouth to gasp for air. The annoying pig quickly pried my mouth open and soon someone was pouring the drink down my throat.

As soon as my mouth was nearly full the annoying pig released me and I moved to spit the disgusting stuff out but a hand clamped over my mouth. The finger remained over my nose not allowing me to breath; I had to swallow. When the hand over my mouth released me I breathed for a second before shutting my mouth so they couldn't pry it open to shove more of that shit down my throat.

"This is not going to work Kurama." Yusuke complained. "There has got to be a way to make her drink this voluntarily." He said. "Hiei can you do something?"

"Why would I be able to do anything detective?" Hiei growled. I saw Yusuke give Hiei a look of some sort. Hiei just growled then I felt his presence in my head. I gave a growl expecting him to try to manipulate me. 'Shut up and listen. If you drink this I'll tell you the where about of your missing brother.' Hiei said in my head. My eyes widened I knew.

'You swear?' I questioned not quite trusting him. He nodded above me and I nodded in return.

"Let her sit up." Hiei growled to the others. Hesitantly people moved off of me and I sat up. Kurama handed me the cup and I sniffed at it before looking to Hiei giving him the look that said he had better not be lying. Then quickly I downed the disgusting drink only gagging a bit after I had finished it. Kurama took the cup away with an appreciative smile to his friend. Yukina gave a squeal and hugged me happily. 'I'll tell you later when we can be alone.' He said walking away. I gave him a nod though I was sure he didn't see it.

It was quite awhile later before I could finally get away from everyone to talk to Hiei. I found in one of Genkai's many empty rooms. 'Well?' I questioned after awhile, when he had not answered. He remained quiet for a minute more before turning to me with a slightly nervous look. I thought it odd of him; I had never seen a look but his normal stoic expression on his face. He reached under his scarf and drew out two chains. One I immediately recognized as Yukina's tear gem given to her by her mother, the other looked exactly the same. It took me a good moment before I understood what he was showing me. I blinked surprised, then a smile spread across my face. 'I have to tell Yukina.' I said to him turning around to run out the door. I never made it to the door as he tackled me. 'Owwww.' I whined.

"You can not tell her." He ordered. I gave him a questioning look. "I don't want her to know, she doesn't deserve a brother like me." He continued seeing my confusion. I gave a snort as I felt my insides quake with laughter. I couldn't believe it, it was obvious he didn't know Yukina already expected it was he and was just waiting for him to tell her.

'Okay, Ni-chan I won't tell her.' I said smiling. I saw his eye twitch and knew he was already regretting this. Oh the pleasures of being the younger sibling with an older sibling with a secret. It was blackmail backwards and forwards. I smirked knowing the control I now had over my lost brother.

"Koda!" came my name in the yell of what sounded like Kourne. I faltered realizing he had gotten out of his restraints. Which mean he was looking for me and so was the fox and most likely Genkai as well. I quickly looked around for an escape route. Seeing one I tried to slip out from underneath my brother but he held me down. I turned to look back with a pleading look but he was smirking at me. Blackmail backfire, he was getting revenge for what was to come. I squirmed helplessly trying to get away. I never made it as the door opened. I looked up to find Kourne looking down at me with an irritated look. I gave a nervous smile as he grabbed my arm allowing my brother to get up.


	13. Observing and Interaction: Yusuke

I laughed as I saw Kourne drag Koda into the room. He looked very irritated and he had reason to be. Koda had sneaked off on his watch. The only reason she had gotten away with it was because she had duct taped him to the ceiling. I had walked into the room earlier because I heard an odd noise. Seeing no one in the room I had been about to walk out when I heard the noise again above my head. Looking up I saw the funniest thing I had ever saw. Kourne looked like he had been mummified in duct tape the stuck to the ceiling by 3more roles of the stuff. I couldn't help it I had fallen over laughing. It had taken me nearly ten minutes to get up and get him down from the ceiling. Eventually Kurama had come in and helped me hearing my endless bought of laughter.

Needless to say Kourne had been very hostile with me since he had been removed from the ceiling and I was recruited to help look for Koda. I had speculated where she went and pointed Kourne in Hiei's direction. He gave me a glare though less harsh than the earlier but still he glared before storming of to find the fugitive woman.

A week had passed at Genkai's temple after Koenma's visit. He had not returned since but I knew he had been trying to contact the old woman. Mostly, I knew because he would call my communicator to see if she was around. I had taken to leaving it at home now because I was tired of his insistent nagging. Koda had seemingly only improved a bit more since she we had gotten there. Though I had noticed she had started hanging on Hiei quite a bit. I assumed it was because he had told her he was her brother. Either way it was funny to watch, Hiei always looked disgruntled about but I knew he was smiling a bit inside. He was happy to have a sister who accepted him even if he could tell Yukina yet. Kuwabara would blow a gasket when he found out about Koda being Hiei's sister but he would most likely have a heart attack knowing Hiei was also Yukina's brother.

We were outside watching Koda train with Genkai's methods. Some of the things I had done under Genkai I saw her doing. I knew how difficult they were and I was surprised at how quickly she was getting through them with only having a day or so of rest. Her body was still tired and fatigued but still she pressed on. I wonder how long she had trained to do such things, I was impressed with her determination. I watched her for a few more minutes before standing up and walking up to her. She stopped what she was doing and looked to me. "Yes?" she questioned me.

"Spar with me," I said. It was more a question that a statement. She gave a curt nod and we walked away from each other. About a good twenty feet we stood apart before readying ourselves in a battle position. She stood turned to the side looking at me almost in a very challenging way, like her brother had when we had first met. I vaguely wondered if she knew how much she was like him for only having discovered him recently. Suddenly my thoughts were broken when she charged at me. It looked like a basic hand to hand for now. I carefully dodged backwards and she followed, though at a careful distance so as to not get pulled in by any surprise move. I kicked out and she jumped up landing on my leg in a crouched position with a smirk. I was so surprised at her light weight that I got distracted as she back flipped off my leg her foot catching my chi launching me into the air. She landed on her feet smirking as I feel to the ground looking a bit appalled. She started signaling and I gave a groan did she know I couldn't understand her. She suddenly figured it out and smirked again.

"S-stupid." she seemed to choke out. I gave a growl getting quickly to my feet.

"Yeah, try this." I growled holding my right hand in my left and pointing my right index finger at her. She looked a bit confused at this not understanding, I had her. "Spirit Gun!" I yelled shooting some of my spirit energy at her. I saw her eyes widen in realization. I had her or so I thought as fire suddenly deflected the attack into the ground beside her. She stood in a defensive position now fire weaving in and out of her hands almost snake like in appearance.

"What do you think you two are doing!" came Genkai's yelling behind us. Koda banished the fire with a shake of her hands and looked quite a bit sheepish.


	14. Escaping Trouble & Making a Deal: Kurama

I watched smirking, holding back a laugh as Genkai scolded both Yusuke and Koda. They had been sparing outside when Koda was supposed to be training. That along with the fact that they had destroyed part of the yard and Koda was still quite weak made Genkai furious enough to scold them openly and harshly. It was quite a spectacle to watch as she yelled at the two, both expressions different. Yusuke looked irritated at the fact that he was being scolded and would most likely challenge Genkai any moment. Koda on the other hand looked sheepish and that she might be regretting her actions as she fidgeted in her seat. Genkai appeared as though she was her mother and Koda had just done something that she had been told numerous times not to.

"I don't see what the big problem is, we were just sparing its not as it doesn't accomplish the same task!" Yusuke suddenly erupted like I knew he was going to. Koda sunk further into the seat trying to be a bit more invisible. She knew if she made even one move right now the fury that Genkai was unleashing onto Yusuke would come at her.

"Lady Genkai, do you mind if I take my sister?" Yukina questioned walking into the room. Genkai merely waved to her giving her the okay as she continued to yell at Yusuke. Yukina was the only one in the house that would even dare get between the two when they were fighting and it always amazed me. Even Youko wouldn't dare and he liked treading in dangerous waters. Yukina retrieved a grateful Koda from the couch and left into the next room, I followed them no longer seeing a point to losing my ear drums seeing as it was Koda I was observing.

"Koda you really do need to get some rest, especially with the ki exertion from battling Yusuke." Yukina said calmly as she bustled around the kitchen preparing what she would be making for dinner. Koda just shook her head trying to convey her feelings before putting her arms on the table and resting her forehead there. She had yet to begin signing to us again, she was still really only able to talk to Yukina, Hiei and Genkai. With the rest of us she used whatever body language she could, sometimes looking for one of the three to help her. Genkai had been very unsympathetic to her needs, Yukina almost as much as Genkai understanding the need for Koda to regain her signing. Only Hiei seemed unable to stop himself from explaining for her. It had been the most words I had heard from him in the past year. Revealing to Koda that he was her brother had really opened him up to her and she to him. When they were alone, I could see her trying to persuade him to tell Yukina. Sometimes I swore that she was threatening to tell her herself if he didn't do it soon.

"You really should listen to your sister." I said revealing my presence. Koda looked up a bit surprised, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She had still not decided whether or not she could trust me given who my soul was tied with. I suppose she still saw too much of Youko in me. It scared her that he would figure out what Kourne had told us nearly a week ago. Sadly there was no way for me to reassure her that he would not be angry with her for what she did. Partly because most of the group she had grown up with was still alive but hiding from sight waiting for Kourne to return with Koda. But he needed to separate her from Koenma first and that would be very difficult. It seemed Koenma had sunk some claws; no he had wrapped her in chains then put her in a un-plot able room, a princess never meant to be rescued. I shook my head realizing I had slipped into Youko's view of Koda, his Yoko princess.

Even when she was little when Youko and Kourne had found her he had referred to her as a princess. Like a father would refer to his daughter, a little princess. And even though Youko, as she had grown began to feel an attraction to the girl, he still referred to her as a child. It was becoming less and less that he viewed her that way. She was becoming a woman in his eyes, very slowly but still his view of her was changing. He loved her but he thought she was still just a child and refused to acknowledge his love for her.

"You can trust me Koda, I'm not Youko. While I share a body with him and our souls are currently tied with his, I am separate from him." I said snapping myself out of my thoughts and answering her uncertain look. She seemed to understand that a bit and gave a quizzical look. "Youko and I are looking for a way to separate our souls into two separate bodies. It is very difficult switching back and forth between our two kis. His youki versus my normal ki takes a strain on our body." I said answering her question. Her eyes were widened with interest at the prospect of us splitting into two beings. She quickly turned to Yukina talking to her through her mind.

"She wants to know if she can see your research on the idea, she says she might be able to help if you allow her." Yukina said not stopping her work to look at me. Koda had however turned back around and was looking a bit hopeful. I smiled gently but an idea was already forming in my mind. Youko was helping to shape it too but most of his ideas included having her admit what she had done. I didn't think it was a good idea especially so soon after she had freaked out.

"I would be willing to have you help me Koda, but you may occasionally work with Youko." Koda gave a small grimace but nodded. "Also if you are to help me or Youko, we both want you to have a good nights rest before hand." Koda looked appalled at that and her shoulders sagged in a form of defeat. "If you are worried about dreams or visions we can try to create something that will help you sleep peacefully." I said and she immediately perked up again. She nodded and smiled brightly. She turned back to her sister no doubt chirping in her sister and brother's mind about what she was going to do and how she might be free from the visions during the night. "I plan on working on it tomorrow so if you want to help me, I expect you to try and get some sleep tonight." I called to Koda getting her to let up on her sister and brother for a moment. Koda nodded smiling again.


	15. Was it a vision or a dream?: MiaKoda

I lay in bed later that night after talking to Suichi, I was excited about what we would be doing. Experiments with Youko had always been fun when I had helped him when I was young…before he had been… murdered. To be able to do it again with someone would be just as great. The best thing was that he wasn't Youko and yet he was, so he had Youko's knowledge yet such a different personality. It made me feel comfortable; he had an older brother protectiveness about him. It made me smile about how much the feeling I got from him felt so similar to the feeling I got from my brother. I found myself drifting off to the thought that if Youko and Suichi did manage to separate into two beings that it would be kind of sweet if Suichi and my brother paired up.

I had managed a peaceful sleep for a couple hours until a vision or dream raked through my mind. I awoke shooting up to a sitting position. The vision/dream had not been terribly scary; in fact at first it had been nice. I had seen the thieves together again, but minus the group that had been involved with Youko's murder. There were new people too, one in particular stuck out in the vision/dream. A blond woman who wore a short top and flowing skirt with a few bells on it, much like the humans belly dancers and much like a belly dancer she danced also. Moving and weaving her body before a crowd of thieves, Youko and Kourne among them. Celina… that was the name that stuck in my mind.

From there the vision/dream changed quickly. The next thing I saw was a woman in a dungeon then she was being led through a crowd, her arms bound so she wouldn't escape. Then the vision/dream slowed and my breath caught, the woman was on a platform a noose around her neck. She was staring out at the crowd, tears rolling down her face. Someone in the crowd was screaming against what was going on. Koenma's father was high up in a seat above the crowd for this public execution. I wondered what this woman had done to make the man so angry to order a public execution. The vision/dream began showing the crowd. I could suddenly see both my siblings, team Urameshi, Kourne and Youko. Then my view was back to the woman who I had still yet to identify, she was blurred a bit but I saw her lips move. "I love you… I'm sorry." She mouthed or said I couldn't hear her. The platform dropped from under her and she was hung.

I screamed, my breathing ragged. Then suddenly there was someone at my side. "K…Koda… what is it, what happened?" said the voice. I looked up as I felt arms wind around me. I found Suichi's green eyes, looking worried. Concern so evident in them he could almost drown someone with the sheer extent of it.

"I'm not sure." I signed once I had calmed my breathing. "But someone is going to have a public execution, I don't know when but you are going to be there with my siblings and your friends. Youko and Kourne too, all of you were there for her execution." I continued signing. Suichi stopped me from there.

"Who was it?" he questioned.

"I don't know, she was blurred a bit but I could tell she was crying." I signed more.

"Kurama what happened what was with the screa… she's talking, I mean signing. What is she saying?" came Yusuke's voice. I stopped and looked down at my hands realizing I had been doing just that. I had been communicating to Suichi without the help of Genkai, Yukina or my brother.

"She was talking about how someone is going to have a major public hanging and it was a woman who was going to be hung, but all of us were there." Suichi said.

"Should I go get Genkai to let her know?" Yusuke questioned. I signed vigorously shaking my head.

"No, I think she wants to show them." Suichi said smiling a bit as I continued to sign no until he told Yusuke.

"Alright, good job Koda." Yusuke said giving me a pat on the head. I shook my head glaring at him a bit. He merely laughed as Suichi stopped hugging me and sat by my side as Hiei, Yukina, Kourne and Genkai ran into the room.

"What happened?" Genkai demanded.

"I had a vision I think." I signed to her. Genkai stood surprised for a moment, while my sister gasped then squealed in delight launching herself at me in a hug.

"Good job kid." Kourne said smiling. I loved the praise I was getting for being able to sign again but was Suichi really the only one who cared what my vision was about. I suddenly felt someone probing through my mind, looking at what I had seen. I looked to Hiei who had a look of indifference on his face but I knew it was him.

'Good job.' He thought to me.

'Thanks,' I thought back smiling a bit more.

"Alright, everyone out, I want to talk with her." Genkai ordered. Most everyone gave a mild grumble but left the room. "Okay Koda what did you see?" she questioned once the door was closed.

I spent nearly an hour going over every detail of my vision with Genkai. When she finally released me to my own devices I went in search of Suichi, he had after all promised I could help him if I had slept and I had. I found him mixing things together in a green house around the back of Genkai's temple. I knocked on the door before I opened it so as not to startle him. "Hello, come on in." he said beckoning to me. "I see Genkai is done interrogating you now." He said with a bit of a laugh. I smiled and gave a soft nod. "Well it's probably best that she knew what you had seen, we can attempt to stop it that way. Alright well today I thought I would attempt to make something to help you sleep without your nightmares and maybe save the visions when you are awake. However we may not be able to do the later but we can at least try, this should be easier than making something to split Youko and I apart." He explained.

"Alright what can I do?" I questioned. Looking over the tools and plants he had laid out over the counter top.


	16. Making the right choice: Kourne

I had watched Koda and Kurama work together for most hours of the day. It was comforting to know they were getting along quite well even if Koda did fear that Youko would find everything out. They had been working together for a couple days and it was the longest time I had seen Koda try to sleep every night in a long time. She and Kurama were still working on something to make it so she could sleep without the fear of her nightmares. Everything they had tried so far hadn't worked and some made it more violent for her, but whenever she awoke choking for breath he was there. It was almost like he blamed himself for the things not working. They were establishing a small connection, not one like she and Youko had once, more like a sibling connection.

It was a good thing that it was only a sibling like connection to. I could see Hiei fume a bit more every time Kurama spent time with Koda instead of him. Koda always gave her brother an apologetic look and Hiei would shrug it off and disappear. He just couldn't stay mad at her even if he tried, at least not over something like that. I knew very few of us could stay mad at Koda for very long. Koenma and Genkai seemed to be the only ones that could scold the girl thoroughly.

I was broken from my thoughts by shouting heading in the greenhouses/ labs direction. Around the corner came Koenma being followed by an angry looking Genkai. "Speak of the devils." I muttered to myself. I saw Koda look up from what she was mixing her face paling as she saw the two. Kurama looked up as he also heard the bickering, Yusuke who had been lounging on the lawn sat up. Yukina followed Genkai and Koenma around the corner obviously trying to deter the two's arguing. If anyone could stop them it was Yukina but even she seemed to be unable at the moment. She stopped by me as the two stopped walking to yell at each other some more.

"This probably won't be good." I said casting her a glance.

"I don't know, it seems like Koenma-sama has some news for Koda but Genkai says she's not ready for such a thing yet. She says my sister needs more time to control herself." Yukina said softly giving a small comforting smile. I was suddenly very envious of the damn human man with the poufy hair. Yukina was a gem among demons, and a Koorime to boot. I looked up and saw Hiei and Kurama looking at me. Hiei giving me a glare and Kurama giving me a pensive look, he was curious as to what I was thinking that would cause his lover to glare at me. I gave a quick grin showing Hiei I wasn't scared but I would tread carefully. The fire Koorime gave a snort and disappeared from sight, but he wasn't far. He wouldn't go far something was happening with both his sisters and he was protective.

"They have a mission and if she is to join a team then it will be theirs and she will go with them!" Koenma yelled.

"She is not ready to go with them!" Genkai yelled back.

"Hey shouldn't she make her own decisions on whether or not she's ready to do something?" Yusuke butted in.

"It's obvious that she's not ready to make her own decisions with how often she's pushed herself closer to that edge." Genkai growled at Yusuke and Koenma.

"But lady Genkai she has been doing much better, she's been at least trying to sleep every night." Yukina put in. Genkai didn't turn to glare at her like she had Yusuke. Instead she gave a soft scowl, she knew she was being ganged up on and she would most likely not win this battle. It was about now that Koda stepped up to say what she needed.

'If Genkai thinks I'm not ready then we should listen, she's never been wrong.' Koda signed. I watched smirking as Genkai's resolve faded. Koda had just proven that she could make a good decision whether or not she had meant to do so was a mystery.

"Fine she goes but only if she chooses, but Kourne goes too." Genkai growled at Koenma. Koenma merely nodded motioning everyone forward.

"Alright, I have a mission for all of you and you need to Makai to do this." Koenma said. It was only a second before I saw four smirks, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Koda, al were excited about this after all Makai was technically their home.


	17. Back in the Makai: MiaKoda

I felt so free running through the Makai; it had been a long time since I had last been able to run in my demon form through my home world. Of course I wasn't allowed to go too far, but still the small amount of freedom I received running through the landscape being followed by my brother was exhilarating. After a couple minutes of running I finally stopped in an open area near a slight ledge of a drop off. I took a deep breath sucking in the clean crisp air of the Makai, much different from the tainted air of Nigenkai. A smile was plastered on my face as Hiei appeared next to me.

"What was all that about?" he growled trying to sound irritated. I just continued to smile.

'It's just been so long, I couldn't control it. It's like being trapped in a bed for weeks, when you're finally let up all you want to do is run.' I spoke through his mind. He gave a solemn nod of understanding as the others caught up.

"Feel better?" Kourne questioned walking up next to me. I nodded breathing deeply again.

"Did I miss something?" Yusuke questioned as Kuwabara appeared finally panting from exertion seeing as he had wasted more energy to catch up with us.

"It's been a long time since she's been to the Makai, Yusuke." Suichi said smiling to him. I returned his smile with a warm one. He wasn't Youko, he didn't seek to harm me nor did I have to worry about him finding out what I had done. He had no loyalties to the group Youko had founded. Kourne knew and he said he didn't blame me but I didn't believe him. I had killed everyone, all our friends and partners even those that were innocent. There was no way Kourne didn't blame me for that, and if Youko found out well I would be eaten by one of his deadly plants in an instance.

"Koda," Yusuke's voice, he sounded insistent as he broke me from my thoughts. I looked to him curiously. "If you're done lets go. We do have a mission to complete." He said. I gave a sheepish smile and moved to follow him and the others. I didn't miss the worried look Suichi threw to Kourne who shrugged. We spent nearly an hour walking to a cave, where some item was said to be hidden. I suppose I should have paid better attention to what Koenma had been saying but dealing with him for so long it was hard not to just automatically tune him out. I was once again wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't know the others had stopped until I bumped into Yusuke's back.

"Watch out." Yusuke growled his whole body was tense as if preparing for a fight. I was about to growl at him saying it had been a mistake when I looked up and saw we were before the cave but now I could sense what he could. There was something in the cave with a very powerful yokai. It couldn't possibly be the item unless someone had activated it and even then it put on tons more energy then what we sensed now but it was still powerful. I stepped around from behind Yusuke curious the yokai was one I recognized.

"Oh, Old woman, why don't you come out now?!" Kourne called into the cave. I was surprised when Kourne was suddenly hit with a rock in the head.

"Who are you calling old you batty old coot." Came a voice I couldn't help but recognize. I gave a gasp unsure what to do but I cast my gaze over to Suichi for a moment before looking back to the cave entrance as the owner to the voice appeared out of the shadows. A young woman with dark hair and brown walked towards the group, my eyes widened in fear and I stepped back ready to flee. I bumped into something behind me. Then there were hands on my shoulders keeping me from running or turning around.

"Calm down kit, if you flee he'll know for sure." Came Kourne's voice softly next to my ear. When had he gotten behind me, I didn't remember but I was glad he was there. He had always been there protecting me like he was now. I owed him so much for it.

"Rebecca? My word, where have you been?" Youko's voice questioned. I looked over to see Suichi's form had disappeared and Youko had replaced him. I swallowed hard, this was not a good situation for me, any moment she would tell him and he would come after me. My heart pounded harshly against my chest, my breath was short. I couldn't get enough oxygen, and I couldn't focus enough to calm my breathing.


End file.
